


Oscillation

by Fangirlishness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sterek drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscillation

I want to alternately pin him down and let him take me on a whirlwind magic carpet ride of brilliant brain and restless limbs.  
I want to make him stop and see him _go_.  
I want to hold him close and watch him dance.  
I want to lock him away from all the dangers of the world and watch him talk through his fear in the face of every new threat.  
I want to kiss all the energy out of him and let his fingers tap out his heartbeat all over my skin  
until he falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
